Deserted Corridor
by Lovell Luka
Summary: Draco finds Harry in a deserted corridor late one evening. Plotless smut ensues.


Harry's tired as he rests leisurely against the wall of an empty, darkened corridor. He was just making his way back to the Gryffindor common room after visiting Hagrid. He ran half of the way back and his muscles are sore. He jumps slightly when he hears footsteps echoing down the opposite hall. He wishes he had his invisibility cloak, if it's a teacher he's so _screwed_. It's late in the evening and he could do without a detention. He looks around nervously, but before he can do anything, he's face to face with Draco Malfoy. He groans in displeasure as the vile Slytherin sneers at him.

"Potter." Malfoy drawls, "Fancy seeing you out this late."

Harry glares at the self-righteous bastard. "What do you want?" He asks angrily.

Malfoy rolls his eyes, "Come now, don't be like that..." He purrs.

"Fuck off, Malfoy" Harry growls, feeling his patience beginning to snap.

Malfoy steps closer, trying to intimidate Harry with a smirk on his lips. "Make me."

Harry narrows his eyes at Malfoy. He lets his restrain go and shoves Malfoy to the floor. Malfoy looks utterly shocked and angry. Murderous even. No one has ever shoved him to the floor. Harry prides himself on being the first. Malfoy quickly scrambles to his feet.

"How fucking dare you!" He seethes.

Harry smirks and moves to strike Malfoy again, but he doesn't count on the other boy's cleverness and quick reflexes. Before he has time to think, Malfoy steps to the side and grabs his arms. His grip is firm and solid. Harry struggles, but that only makes it worse. Malfoy growls furiously and jerks Harry around, slamming him face-first into the nearest stone wall. He applies more force, effectively pinning Harry to the wall. Harry grunts, feeling as though Malfoy's trying to crush him. Malfoy's breath is ragged. He moves his mouth close to Harry's ear.

"Don't _ever_ touch me like that again. Do you understand?" He hisses right in Harry's ear.

Harry shivers slightly at how Malfoy's voice sounds a little... _husky._ Though Harry says nothing.

Malfoy smirks and says, "Besides, there are many _other_ ways I like to be touched."

Harry swallows thickly. _What the fuck is going on?_ Harry thinks.

Malfoy flicks his tongue out to taste Harry's earlobe. Harry shudders at the intimate contact. His heart is pounding in his chest, in his head. Malfoy pushes his knee between his legs, spreading them wider. He moves his mouth lower, lapping at Harry's neck, making his captured prize squirm uncomfortably.

"M-Malfoy... w-what are you... d-doing?" Harry whimpers.

Malfoy says nothing. He adjusts his grasp so that he has both Harry's wrist pinned with only one hand. His free hand slithers down to caress Harry's thigh. Harry squeaks as Malfoy roughly digs his nails into the delicate flesh and simultaneously bites down on his neck.

"If you haven't guessed," Malfoy rasps, "Your little stunt _really_ turned me on. I like it when you're forceful."

Harry's eyes widen. Malfoy's hand snakes around to the front of Harry's pants and delves below the waistband. He shakes in pleasure and fear as the other boy fondles his testicles. Oh Merlin, was this really happening? Mafloy licks his lips as his own cock twitches. He presses his pelvis against Harry's backside, causing the other boy to yelp.

"Malfoy?" Harry squeaks, "Please stop. This is so weird..."

Malfoy chuckles, "Don't worry, Potter. You'll like it."

In an effort to calm the unnerved Gryffindor, he turns Harry around to face him, pinning his arms above his head. Harry's breath hitches as he stares into wanton, lust-filled grey eyes. Then Malfoy leans forward and presses his lips to Harry's in a fierce kiss. Harry tenses, but soon succumbs to to it. When Malfoy demands entry, he obeys; letting that warm, talented tongue explore to it's content. Harry can't believe what's happening. He's backed against a wall, being kissed by his nemesis like they're lovers. His mind barely registers that his pants are being undone, he's being so thoroughly snogged it's hard to think at all. He feels a firm grasp on his semi-hard cock and gasps. Malfoy has slid his pants down around his thighs, he flushes furiously at being exposed. Though part of him doesn't care. Malfoy's assaults are so _warm, good, fantastic_ and he wants more. And he isn't disappointed. Malfoy pulls away, smirking, then gracefully drops to his knees.

"Brace yourself, Potter." Is all he says before he engulfs Harry's cock with his warm, wet mouth.

A strangled moan escapes Harry's lips. That oh-so-talented tongue feels so much better on his cock than it did in his mouth. Harry's libido is over-powering his brain and he reaches out to grasp a fistful of perfect blond hair, silently encouraging the Slytherin. Malfoy pulls back slightly to suck at the leaking tip, occasionally swirling his tongue around it and Harry thinks he might die. That tongue slides along the underside of his cock to the base just as a hand gives his swollen testicles a rough squeeze. Harry's grunts, glancing down at the erotic sight for a moment. He then sees Malfoy's open fly. More specifically, he sees Malfoy's hard, leaking cock jutting out from his pants. Malfoy's pleasuring himself as he sucks Harry off and that's it. Harry's overwhelmed his senses and he can't hold on. A throbbing, electrical current erupts in his groin and he comes. He comes hard and wet into that waiting mouth as he thrusts his hips forward, crying out. Malfoy doesn't mind when the warm fluid spills into his throat, just just swallows it eagerly.

Malfoy moans, sending vibrations up Harry's cock, as he feel himself getting closer.

"God, you make me so _fucking_ hard."

He strokes his cock faster, then comes as well; hard, spilling himself all over his fist and the floor between his spread knees. He's panting hard and trying to not bite down on the cock in his mouth, God it just feels _so_ good. He thrusts into his hand, riding out wave after wave of pleasure. When his orgasm subsides, he let's Harry's cock slide out of his mouth with a slick and erotic little noise. He stands up, licks his lips and smirks; breathless. He can still taste Harry's semen in the back of his throat and he likes it. It's hot and wet and wrong and all kinds of delicious. Harry looks dazed as he stands, leaning against the wall for support with his pants around his thighs like a little whore; penis spent and hanging between his legs.

"Oh fuck, Malfoy." Harry breathes. "That was _hot_."

"See?" Malfoy smirks, "I told you that you would like it."

~Fin~

Disclaimer/AN: I don't own Harry Potter and I'm so bad at writing smut, I'm more of an angst writer, but I gave it my best shot. I hope this is good enough to win ilovemoony73's challenge! ;) Bye lovlies. Until next time. 


End file.
